Dream Come True
by asterisque
Summary: He’s as cold and bitter as winter, she’s as warm and sweet as spring. Inevitably winter will always melt into spring, that's what she had always dreamed of. But...is that the case for Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura? -SasuSaku THREEshot-
1. The broken angel

**Summary: He's as cold and bitter as winter, she's as warm and sweet as spring. Inevitably winter will always melt into spring. But that is not the case for Uchiha Sasuke. SasuSaku One-shot**

---------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously need one? Yeah I own Naruto...Alright. Alright. I DON'T own Naruto, you guys happy?**

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : My second fiction. You know the douple bonus for Christmas rule right? hehe. Anyways there's very slight lime in here, only VERY _slightly_ (you have been warned), i tried to keep it as detailed-less as possible for a certain people. (Yeah you know who you are)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

The sound of blowing wind was heard through the large mansion of the Uchiha compound. A young pink haired woman was perched on the balcony of the master bedroom. She watched as small drops of icy cold flakes descended down from the endless sky. She stood there as pale as the snow, absentmindedly watching the snowflakes twist and turn as they drop down to her palms and melted on her skin. It was in the middle of winter, the twenty-fourth of December to be exact. In short Today was Christmas Eve.

Christmas Eve. One day before Christmas. _Christmas. _How she hated that word.

But it wasn't always like this, well _she_ wasn't always like this.

_He_ did this to her.

He did this to her with his coldness.

He did this to her with his careless words.

-

Your weak.

_Weak. _

_Weak. _

_Weak._

Your annoying

_Annoying. _

_Annoying._

_Annoying._

_-_

He did this to her with his love.

How?

There was no love.

_Nothing._

_None. _

_Nil._

_Nada. _

_Zilch. _

There was no love, no sweet words, no asking if she was alright, no care, no fucking anything for her.

But it wasn't just him.

She did this too.

She did this to herself.

She did this to herself by trying to please him.

She did this to herself by trying to melt that glass heart of his.

She did this to herself by her love.

Why?

There was too much love, too much, she couldn't stop it anymore.

There was too much devotion, too much affection, too much attraction, too much love and warmth for him to handle.

Both were at fault to the withering kunoichi standing amidst the snow. The chilly wind playing with her silky and short pink tresses, a white and thin night robe clung loosely around her curves. The petite female had a small smile on her pale face. She looked up into the incessant sky and gazed at the sea of stars that shun brightly in the hours of darkness. Why couldn't she be like the stars? Something that would always shine in the darkness and keep warm amongst the frosty atmosphere.

Everybody always says opposites attract, so why wasn't he the least attracted to her? And why wasn't she happy?

She got him right? Yeah. She beat Ino her bestfriend. She was married. Married to the last Uchiha.

He is as cold and bitter as winter.

She is as warm and sweet as spring.

Maybe it's because they were _too_ opposite that they didn't match?

-

Sakura turned back and went inside the cold bedroom, she didn't even turn on the heater. There was no use, it wouldn't help the freezing feeling twirling in her heart.

_"Achoo!" _She sneezed. She never really liked the cold anyways. It always gave her a horrible fever. So then what was she doing out on the balcony you may ask?

Well, she was waiting for him. Yep. All those feelings and emotions he didn't have for her she felt twice as much for him. It looks like he won't be back anytime soon.

She'll be alone.

_Alone. _

_Alone. _

_Alone._

It's Chritmas eve, and she'll be alone on Christmas. Just like she was alone on Valentines Day. He won't be there for her. Just like he wasn't there for her on Tanabata. Just like he wasn't there for her on _her birthday._

So why would Christmas be any different?

Simple. It wasn't.

-

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Mission." _

Mission. Anbu mission. Captain of his Anbu squad mission.

-

"_Oh. When will you be back? Before Chris-"_

"_Before, New years."_

By that he meant before New Years _after_ Christmas.

-

Sakura buried herself under her thick bed sheets, closed her tired eyes and let the darkness consume her. Not noticing the unconscious tear that slid down her face.

---------------------------------------------------------

A sound from an opening door woke Sakura form her sweet slumber. She rubbed her eyes and immediately sat up.

_Who could it be?_

The room was dark but she did not move a muscle to turn on the lights. The door slowly squeaked open. Sakura readied herself for any necessary combat. A brooding shadow walked into the room. Sakura waited till her eyes adjusted to the light and squinted to identify the person in question. Her eyes trialed up the solid form. Strong legs. Flat stomach. Builted torso. Good cheek bones. Dark orbs. Spiky short raven hair. Devilishly good looking.

"Sasuke?" She whispered out unsure.

"How could you forget your own husband?" he said with slight humor she never knew he had.

"…"

"Did you miss me?"

"…" he genuinely looked disappointed when she didn't answer.

"I missed you."

He said like a _normal_ husband would, with a smile on his face taking slow strides to the bed. But since when was Sasuke normal? This was not her Sasuke-kun.

"There's something wrong with you, your not Sasuke." Sakura denied even if she felt a slight flame in her heart at his previous statement.

"Sakura….I'm sorry." His voice strong, deep and full of emotion and honestly.

"…" She didn't know what to say. "What for?"

"Everything." With that his face was merely a foot away from hers.

Right then everything Sakura tried to hold in broke. She broke. Sakura put her hands in her face. Sakura felt a wetness on her face. _Is it raining?_ Remembering that she was in her room brushed the thought away. Balmy liquid dropped from her fiery pastel green eyes. It slowly made its way down her cheek and slip down to the ground. For the first time in over seven years, Haruno Sakura was crying.

Trials of tears stained her cheeks and right then her knees became like jelly. She fell down, only to be caught be two strong arms. His arms. Uchiha Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke caught the fading girl with his arms and she buried her face in his lean chest.

"Forgive me." Sasuke whispered into her ears.

From then everything inside her melted. The once cold room now felt warm and cozy. Before she could comprehend what was happening his lips came crashing down on hers.

His kiss was soft yet rough, passionate yet hot and hungry. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lips and ask for entrance. Not knowing what to do she hesitated, noticing her hesitation he gave her a little squeeze with his arms which caused Sakura to gasp. He took this chance to push his tongue into her mouth tasting sakura's sweet flavour.

The sharingan user skillfully maneuvered his tongue over those crevices of her mouth. Sakura moaned feeling the hotness within her burn with pleasure. She reached up and wrapped her fragile arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Feeling more bold, Sakura's tongue found Sasuke's and ignited a battle for dominance. Their tongues played with each other and Sakura's hand made its way to Sasuke's dark locks. The make out session continues until Sakura broke off for the breath that had been taken away during the heated kiss.

Sasuke picked his cherry blossom up and laid her down on their comfortably soft bed, with him on top of her, his solid form towering over her petite stature. To caught up in the moment Sasuke proceeded with small butterfly kisses on her neck down to her collar bone.

What started out small and slow was now hard and fast. His kisses were hot and warm as he feverishly began sucking her supple neck. Sakura moaned yet again at the pleasure he was giving her. Her moans only drove Sasuke crazyier than before. He began untying her robe with small nips on the neck everynow and then.

Sakura felt his hands untying the knot of her thin robe. Sakura flinched slightly and momentarily paused. Something was amiss. Something didn't feel right. But this was what she had always wanted? Wasn't it? Him and her. Together, like this. But why did she have a feeling from the pits of her stomach that all this, was too good to be true? Those feelings were overtaken by the lust drive she had as she felt Sasuke's hands over her naked body.

His hands wondered everywhere. His calloused hands roamed over her gentle flesh. She shivered from his delicate touches and arched her back wanting more touch of his and her skin, wanting to be closer to him. _Needing_ to be closer to him.

They deprived each other of their clothing and he positioned himself over her. He whispered soothing words to her and gave her a deep kiss muffling her scream when he pushed himself inside her. They started at a steady pace and began going faster and faster. Sasuke occasionally grunted, while Sakura was moaning his name like hell. Bracing themsleves from the pleasure overload Sakura came as Sasuke released into her.

-

She couldn't believe what just happened. Sasuke, her emotionless sasuke just had sex or as she likes to think 'made love' with her. She closed her eyes and that's when reality sank in, that odd feeling from her stomach came back, now worse then before.

---------------------------------------------------------

The pink haired medic nin fluttered her eyes open. And looked around. She found herself all alone in the dim and empty room. _Where's Sasuke?_

She looked down only to find out she still had her white robe on.

_No. Please. Kami-sama. _

Sakura frantically searched the room for any of Sasuke's clothing item only to find the carpet floor bare.

_Don't do this to me! WHY are you doing this to me!!?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

-

"_Did you miss me?"_

"…"

-

" _I missed you."_

_Missed._

_Missed you. _

_-_

_He missed me._

_-_

_He actually _missed_ me._

-

" _I'm sorry."_

_Sorry._

_He's Sorry._

_-_

_Sorry._

_-_

_He was sorry. He apologized._

-

" _Forgive me?"_

_Forgive._

_Forgive me._

_-_

_Forgiveness._

_-_

_He asked for forgiveness. _

-

Kami-sama why are you so cruel to me? I was always a good girl right? A good little girl.

Then ….

-

-

-

Why was it a dream...?

-

-

-

WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A FUCKING DREAM!?

-

It was a dream.

_Dream. __Dream. __Dream._

_-_

_A vision of what could be, a make believe fantasy, a deceiving reality. _

_It was just a Dream._

_-_

_He said he missed me, he said sorry, he asked forgiveness, he _loved_ me, I wasn't alone anymore._

Ofcourse it was a dream, it's to good to be true.

_-_

_Why? Why did it have to be a dream?._

A lone tear drop down on her face.

-

_Why!?_

Salty liquid rapidly descended down her face.

-

_WHY!!?_

That night Haruno Sakura cried her heart and soul out.

---------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

He still wasn't back the next morning. Christmas morning.

-

-

-

Inevitably winter will ALWAYS melt into Spring.

-

-

-

But…

-

-

-

Sadly...

-

-

-

That was not the case for Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

-

-

-

If only her dream came true…

-

-

-

Haruno Sakura is a broken angel.

-

An impassive devil's broken angel.

-

_Kami-sama why are you so cruel to me?_

It was not Kami-sama's fault.

-

-

-

He did this to her the day he asked her to bear his children.

-

-

-

She did this to herself the day she said 'I Do'.

-

-

-

It was their own fault.

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And...thats probably the best I can do. Weird and random. But please R&R and tell me what you think! I hope ther wasn't many mistakes there. THX YUE!**

**From Yue-no-Rei aka Yue-sama: Ew. It's another SasuSaku kinda… I am kinda disturbed…. –goes off to read some NaruSasu Yaoi-ness-**

**-pinkk.pocky- / Ai-chan: Ne ne? Yue-chan. you forgot to add** _A.K.A_ **ero-sennin** **to your list of names. NaruSasu is even more disturbing!**

**------**

**MeRRi ChRisTmAs everyone!!**


	2. The impassive devil

**He's as cold as winter, she's as warm as spring. Inevitably winter will always melt into spring, or at least that's what she'd always dreamed. No way her dream would end up becoming true right? Possibly…**

------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: Same as one before!!**

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: First off, I would like to Thank princessaly for Beta-reading this chapter for me! thx for helping me out! I wuv you!**

**And i want to say...This. Is. A. SASUSAKU! No matter how it seems!**

**This is dedicated to: Tamiko-Chan81! because she's the one that suggested the sequel! **

**Also…**

**Somewhat _inspired_ by 'Winter' by yami-sakura-tenshi.**

**Don't ask how. IT JUST DID ALRIGHT!!?...okay. fine. It _just_ inspired the _start. _But. But. But! Starts are VERY important, without the start there is NO middle and without the middle there is NO end. Anyways it just gave me ideas. **

**It's sorta confusing in a deep and awkward kind of way. -.-" **

**You might wanna read the first chapter first, cause I'll guarantee you'll have no frikken idea what's going on if you just go on and read this chapter.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-**

_The sound of blowing wind was heard through the large mansion of the Uchiha compound. A young pink haired woman was perched on the balcony of the master bedroom. She watched as small drops of icy cold flakes descended down from the endless sky. She stood there as pale as the snow, absentmindedly watching the snowflakes twist and turn as they dropped down to her palms and melted on her skin. It was in the middle of winter, the twenty-fourth of December to be exact. In short Today was Christmas Eve._

------------------------------------------------

He looked at the small white flakes that lightly rained down on them. Snow.

-

"That's it for tonight." His masculine and strong voice spoke. "Mission, accomplished."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama." A man said before he 'poofed' out of the pallad area in less then two seconds.

Once his whole squad was gone, he stood there, looking at the endless whiteness that surrounded him. If it had been anyone just clad in an Anbu outfit, he would have froze to death by now. But this wasn't just anyone. This was Uchiha Sasuke. The Anbu squad's 1st Captain. The future Hokage's best friend. But most importantly he was the husband of Haruno Sakura, now known as _Uchiha_ Sakura. He was a man that could stand the coldness the snow brought to his flesh, because they were too much alike. Surely anyone could cope with things that were similar to them, right?

_Wrong._

Seeing the snow covered field reminded him of something, or rather _someone. _

He loved snow. He loved the frosty air. He loved winter.

But that was _before_ he met Haruno Sakura.

-

The pink haired sweetheart brought a weird sensation to the pits of his stomach every time she smiled.

She would captivate him with her melodic laughs.

…and bring subtle warmth to his heart with her affectionate persona.

She was the one female who could give him the slightest feeling of being alive. Yes, only slightly but at least it was something.

Not only that, she is the one who made him realized what he did not have and what he could never be.

-

Snow. It was so white.

Too light, it seemed like blinding light.

So clean. Completely sinless.

It seemed too innocent.

Too pure, so_ weak._

_Just like Sakura. _

Since that day he hated snow. He hated winter. He hated the cold. He hated the way it would always remind him about Sakura. His wife. The one he could never be like. No matter how _hard_ he tried.

He wanted to know what it felt like to be warm.

He wanted to know the feeling of love that tug ones' heart.

He wanted to know what it meant to live again. Really he did.

She did this to him, just like he did it to her.

-

She did it with that fiery personality of hers.

She did it with all her cheerfulness and so-called emotions.

She did it with all her _love._

But off course he would never admit that to himself. He was too stubborn. Just too fucking stubborn. He would never get too close, too _attached_ , especially to someone like Sakura.

She was too fragile, too delicate for his touch, too frail for his emotions.

He knew she was suffering. She was hurting, dieing inside and he knew it. So why didn't he ever do anything about it? He wouldn't _dare._

If he did he was afraid. Yep, if there was _one_ thing Sasuke was afraid of, it was this. He was afraid he'd cause more painto her already suffering body, he would hurt her mind more than it already was, he would kill her already dieing spirit. He would break her.

_He would be tearing her invisible wings._

He didn't want that. Not at all.

But, what he didn't know was that she was already broken.

She was an impassive devil's _broken_ angel. Remember? But he didn't know that. Nope.

------------------------------------------------

_Both were at fault to the withering kunoichi standing amidst the snow. The chilly wind playing with her silky and short pink tresses, a white and thin night robe clung loosely around her curves. The petite female had a small smile on her pale face. She looked up into the incessant sky and gazed at the sea of stars that shun brightly in the hours of darkness. Why couldn't she be like the stars? Something that would always shine in the darkness and keep warm amongst the frosty atmosphere._

------------------------------------------------

He didn't know what she wanted the most was him to finally release himself. To free himself from all the pain and suffering _he_ endured from all the loneliness and solitude. She wanted him to love her, care for her, even if that meant breaking her even more.

But he didn't know that either.

------------------------------------------------

_Sakura turned back and went inside the cold bedroom, she didn't even turn on the heater. There was no use, it wouldn't help the freezing feeling twirling in her heart._

"_Achoo!" She sneezed. She never really liked the cold anyways. It always gave her a horrible fever. So then what was she doing out on the balcony you may ask?_

_Well, she was waiting for him. Yep. All those feelings and emotions he didn't have for her she felt twice as much for him. It looks like he won't be back anytime soon._

------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke? What are you still doing here?" The blonde hokage in waiting asked the raven haired man. "Akira, informed me about the mission being successful hours ago."

" Hn." The onyx eyed man closed his eyes and crossed his arms on his toned chest, leaning his back on the snow iced tree.

"Aren't you going home?"

"That's none of your business…dobe." The handsome man gave his infamous smirk.

"Oh, so that's NOT the reason you ordered the mission to be done quicker than it was assigned?" The blonde man grinned. '_That ought to get him.'_

Sasuke snapped his head up._ 'Now to take it further…'_ Naruto thought.

"So you didn't _complete_ the mission _three _days _before_ due time to be with _her_ on _Christmas?_"A toothy grin spread across his whiskered face.

_Damn._ Sasuke remembered. He got him.

_How'd he know? _

-

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Mission." _

_Mission. Anbu mission. Captain of his Anbu squad mission._

_-_

"_Oh. When will you be back? Before Chris-"_

"_Before, New years."_

_-_

_Sasuke caught the sadness in her eyes that betrayed the forced smile on her features. It wasn't his fault his team was given a mission on Christmas, really. He didn't really want to go, but as Captain he had no choice. But of course Sakura didn't know that._

-

"We didn't expect to, not many attacked us during the mission," He attempted to cover up.

"Oh. Sure, sure." Naruto held a sly smile on his face.

"You, know Sasuke? It's okay…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." His monotone voice retorted.

"It's okay to show your emotions, its okay to have _feelings._" He smiled.

" Hn." The Uchiha man remained silent, pondering over his thoughts.

"Go home to Sakura-chan. It'll only hurt you more if you _don't _open up to her, you'll break her Sasuke."

"Hn."

------------------------------------------------

_She couldn't believe what just happened. Sasuke, her emotionless Sasuke just had sex or as she likes to think 'made love' with her. She closed her eyes and that's when reality sank in, that odd feeling from her stomach came back, now worse then before._

------------------------------------------------

"…and if that should ever happen…_I'll _never_ forgive you._" Naruto's once sly and happy expression, darkened as it turned into a frighteningly serious one. He held a deadly look on his face, as if he was daring Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at his best friend and raised an eyebrow.

'_After all this time could he still be…?' _Sasuke frowned.

'_He's right. When was that baka ever right? When did that idiot get so _mature?'

Time changes people.

Maybe it's alright for him to change? Maybe.

"Hn…"

"Oh, I'm so hungry" The kyuubi vessel whined, "How about ramen at Ichiraku?"

'_Heh. Once a dobe, always a dobe. Didn't Naruto tell me to go home just a moment ago?' _Sasuke rolled his charcoal eyes.

Without a second thought, Sasuke disappeared within seconds, leaving a bewildered Naruto with subtle sadness etched on his façade.

------------------------------------------------

_The pink haired medic nin fluttered her eyes open, and looked around. She found herself all alone in the dim and empty room. Where's Sasuke?_

_She looked down only to find out she still had her white robe on._

_No. Please. Kami-sama. _

_Sakura frantically searched the room for any of Sasuke's clothing item only to find the carpet floor bare._

_Don't do this to me! WHY are you doing this to me!!?_

_-_

_Why was it a dream...?_

_-_

_He said he missed me, he said sorry, he asked forgiveness, he loved me, I wasn't alone anymore._

_Of course it was a dream, it's too good to be true._

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke lightly jumped onto the branches as fast as he could.

------------------------------------------------

_Why? Why did it have to be a dream?._

_A lone tear drop down on her face._

------------------------------------------------

His feet barely the touching the tree as he swiftly hurried home. The cool winter chill blew past him with every leap he gradually took.

------------------------------------------------

_Why!?_

_Salty liquid rapidly descended down her face._

------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha mansion came into view. Jumping for the last time he pushed off from the gate, and flawlessly landed on his two feet.

------------------------------------------------

_WHY!!?_

_That night Haruno Sakura cried her heart and soul out._

------------------------------------------------

He saw her. Sasuke saw her as soon as he landed on their balcony. He could see her through the large window door that was moist and lightly snow glazed. His heart got caught in his throat at what he saw.

His broken pink-haired angel.

Sakura looked like a total wreck. Her face glued to her hands as if she was afraid to look up. Her hands were supported by their large dark blue silk coated bed. The shattered cherry blossom continued to cry not noticing the chakra of the man she crying for, had his intent gaze fixed on her as he silently stood there.

She was trying her hardest to suppress the sounds coming from her mouth. She leaned her head against the bed and gripped the sheets as hard as she could, knuckles turning white.

Her teeth biting hard on her lips, she didn't stop even after she tasted a substance like rusty metal. She tried muffling the sound even if it was the slightest with her bleeding mouth. Her struggles were in vain as loud whimpers, cries and sobs escaped her throat.

Untamed beads of tears kept leaking from her closed eyes. They briskly ran down her already stained cheeks. She couldn't stop. No matter how hard she tried. She was finally letting it all out, letting it all go. She was releasing all the agony and pain that had been hidden inside for so long. _Too long actually._

_Something _he_ would never be able to do._

_-_

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sakura was truly crying her heart out that night.

-

Since the tragedy, for the first time in his life, THE Uchiha Sasuke felt entirely useless.

'_Do I hurt you that much, Sakura?' _

His conscience was telling him to smash down the glass window and capture her shattering form in his sturdy arms, giving her the embrace the she needed and he wanted, but his mind was telling him otherwise.

He _wanted_ to calm her down. He _felt_ like putting a smile on her face once again. He _yearned_ to hold her in his arms.

But he couldn't.

_Hah_. Who's the _weak_ one now Sasuke?

_-_

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say.

So…

He…

Left.

-

Yep. He simply _left. _Just like that.

-

He left her alone, _again._

_He went away…_

_Again._

_-_

Because he was _afraid. _He didn't know what to do.

_And so he left. _

_-_

Because he was a coward.

-

_HE WAS A FUCKING COWARD!!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

------------------------------------------------

_He still wasn't back the next morning. Christmas morning._

_-_

Okay, so technically he was _back _Christmas morning. He just wasn't _there _the next morning. But she didn't know that. She was busy crying herself to sleep last night.

-

So where the hell was he? Heck. Not even _I _knew that.

-

But wherever the hell he was he….

-

-

-

He…._died._

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Lol…Mmm I was SO tempted to leave it there. But since I'm a not a nice person I'm….. I'm gonna…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Keep going! **

**Yeah and save you guys from the _mystery, anticipation_ and _excitement_ for the next chapter. See? MEAN. Ehehe… **

**BTW: SASUKE DIDN'T DIE! IT WAS A JOKE!!...okay so where were we?...oh yeah.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_But wherever the hell he was he…._

_-_

…wasn't back.

He wasn't back. Today was Christmas…and…

-

He wasn't back…

-

-

-

_Knock Knock!_

_-_

A soft knocking echoed within the Uchiha manor. Sakura look quizzically at the door.

_Could it be…? Did he..?_

Sakura slowly made her way to the door from the kitchen. She reached for the knob and felt a cold sensation run up her spine.

She opened the front door.

Greeted by the man in front of her, surprised she questioned the grinning male.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Naruto? "_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**To be continued….**

**-**

**-**

**-**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ohhh. So I'm nice after all…Ehehe kidding. But I'm not joking about leaving it there! R&R and tell me what you think! Even if you wanna kill me right now. Just tell me.**

**Thankyou so so so so so much to all reviewers! I wuvs yous! Also Thankyou to everyone who read this! You guys make me so happy!**

**Soooo who wants Sakura to end up with Naruto? Hmm. Forget I asked that. Haha.**

**I have decided to make this a THREE shot!! You want a happy ending? Maybe you'll get one on New Years eve, possibly earlier. Maybe. **

**C'mon, _only _have to wait like TWO or THREE more days.**

**Sneak Peak: **"I'm Sorry." _No not again! Kami! Don't do this to me again! It's just a dream, just a dream…_

**Thx Again princessaly for beta reading!**

**Bubaii for now.**


	3. Sasuke's Sakura

----------------------------------------

Standard d/c appies!!!

---------------------------------

**A/N: Its HEREEEE! Last chapter of 'If only Dreams came true'**

THANKYOU SO MUCH PRINCESSALY FOR HELPIN ME! **And Beta-ing this for me! This is dedicated to youuuuuu!!**

**Won't keep you waiting...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap...

-

_A soft knocking echoed within the Uchiha manor. Sakura look quizzically at the door._

_Could it be…? Did he..?_

_Sakura slowly made her way to the door from the kitchen. She reached for the knob and felt a cold sensation run up her spine._

_She opened the front door._

_Greeted by the man in front of her, surprised she questioned the grinning male._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_Naruto?"_

_-_

"Merry Christmas, Sakura-chan!"

-

She ushered Naruto to come inside from the freezing cold.

"What brings you here?" Sakura said with a smile.

"To wish you a merry Christmas," he said sheepishly as he handed her a small pink and white box tied with a pretty red bow.

"Thank you Naruto," she said appreciatively.

"How about a cup of hot chocolate?" she offered, he nodded in return.

Sakura made her way to the kitchen, and sighed.

-

He disappointed her again.

It wasn't him that came.

It was Naruto.

_Naruto. _

Not that she wasn't glad he came.

She could use some company on _Christmas._

Something that _he_ never offered her.

Or so she thought.

Thinking about it made her want to cry all over again.

-

Naruto cast his cerulean eyes down. He knew as soon as he saw Sakura tired and puffy eyed, that _he_ didn't come back like he'd thought.

Naruto clenched his fist. He could have been in Sasuke's position. But if he was he would do more.

_So much more for her._

He looked back up again seeing Sakura holding two cups of steam-rising chocolate.

They sat on the couch and drank in silence.

Naruto looked at Sakura, her gaze was in the swirling hot and dark liquid that occupied the mug.

"Sakura," he began to speak. She looked up at his saddened azure eyes.

"Hm?"

"Sasuke…" he continued as she looked down.

"Sasuke, he, his team came back last night…" he sighed. The cherry blossom female snapped her head up, eyes widened.

"Say what?" Her emerald eyes looked up at his serious cerulean ones in hope.

"He and I had a talk last night, I was sure he was going to come back last night." He said with a small smile.

She didn't know why, but the news was supposed to make her happy, right?

So why did she feel even worse?

Crystal droplets skimmed down her rosy cheeks, her fists on her lap clenching her skirt.

"Excuse me," she quickly said and abruptly stood up and ran to the kitchen.

"Sakura!" Naruto followed after that weeping woman.

She was leaning against the kitchen cabinet, with her arms over her knees and her head situated in her hands.

Sakura didn't know what to do with the crying beauty; he wrapped his arms around her and gave her soothing words to calm her down.

When her cries and whimpers subsided he stood back up.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said as she brushed her tears with a small smile on her face.

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke wanted to go home, to see her, and possibly get a nice sleep. Sleeping on some tree in a training ground wasn't exactly what he liked. _So that's where he was…._

But that's not what kept him up all night.

It was her annoying voice calling out to him.

It was an image of her smiling face that kept flashing through his mind.

It was her fragile form that he felt wrap around his.

He groaned.

----------------------------------------------------

She tried to pry herself up using the cabinet handle as her support only for her hand to slip. Naruto acted immediately to the falling girl he leaned out his hand to grab hold of her…

Unfortunately the force of the fall outweighed Naruto and he went tumbling down with her.

Sakura felt Naruto weigh on her petite body.

But that's not all that she felt. Sakura noticed his body was different from Sasuke's, thinner but well build, with his strong arms on the side of her.

Closer and closer the two went, Sakura noticing the longing in his eyes, lost in the spur of the moment, she felt the warmth of his lips against hers. It was different from the Uchiha's in her dream. She knew he loved her like no other, but she just didn't feel the same way about him.

Both shocked to do anything about it, remained in that position. Sakura slightly flushed. '_Don't tell me I'm enjoying this kiss'_

They stayed in that position only a little while before a familiar presence was felt.

Realizing the situation both pulled away. Naruto hurriedly got off the meek female, while she did the same.

Her eyes widened like saucers when she saw who it was.

"Sa-sa-suke-kun!...It's not…I…" She stuttered out, with teary eyes.

Oh, she blew it _big_ time.

"Sasuke. It's not what it looks like…" Naruto continued. "Sakura tripped and…" he stopped knowing this would get him no where.

-

Naruto _actually_ kissed her.

Naruto kissed her _before _he did.

He was her husband for fuck sake!

But it was his _best friend_ that took away Sakura's _real _first kiss.

-

The dark avenger, stood there in silence is face lowered so that his bangs covered his flashing eyes, his fist clenched tight. A dark killer intent radiated from his figure. Sakura was afraid. The tension build and build, until he disappeared out of there in a flash. She swore she saw the Sharingan violently whirling his eyes.

Sakura sank down.

He was just here.

He came back.

But now he went again. But of course you would walked away too, if you saw the one you married kissing another, no matter what reason, first instinct is to get out of there.

Sakura cried herself to sleep as soon as Naruto gave her one seriously-long-as-frantic apology and left.

-

-

-

----------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

A sound from an opening door woke Sakura from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes and immediately sat up.

'_Who could it be? Sasuke?'_

The room was dark but she did not move a muscle to turn on the lights. The door slowly squeaked open. A brooding shadow walked into the room. Her eyes trialed up the solid form. Strong legs. Flat stomach. Builted torso. Good cheek bones. Dark orbs. Spiky short raven hair. Devilishly good looking.

_Sound familiar?_

"Sa-sa-uke-kun?" She questioned.

Not believing he came back.

He came back after he saw her moment with Naruto?

He came back on _Christmas._

_-_

'_No way.'_

_-_

'_It's a dream. It's just a dream.' _She told herself.

-

But was it a dream?

-

"Did you forget me already?" she heard him say sadly.

"_**How could you forget your own husband?"**_

'_Its just a dream,' _

'_It's just a dream,'_

'_It's that stupid dream again!'_

She shook her head slowly. Not sure if she was she answering his question, or denying it was a dream.

"Miss me?" He asked with a small smile and a tinge of pain in his stoic onyx eyes.

"_**Did you miss me?"**_

'_It's just a dream,'_

'_That dream that rid your hopes,'_

'_Don't believe it again!!'_

"…" She said nothing as the familiar scene played in her mind.

"I missed you."

"_**I missed you."**_

'_He missed me.'_

'_He actually missed me?'_

**-**

'_No! It's a dream!'_

'_That fantasy that fooled you,'_

'_Are you going to let yourself get hurt again?!'_

-

Confused more than ever.

"It's just a dream!!" She shouted. That took Sasuke aback.

"I'm sorry." His voice strong, deep and full of emotion and honesty.

"_**Sakura…I'm sorry."**_

**-**

Her eyes widened, "It's just a dream." She said.

"It's just a dream! It's just a dream! It's just a dream!" She chanted over and over again.

'_Dream.'_

'_Dream!'_

'_Dream!!'_

"Wake up Sakura! Wake up!" She shouted as closed her eyes and shook her head hysterically.

"SAKURA!" She frightenly looked up when a strong voice called her.

'_Sasuke.'_

"It's NOT a dream!"

'_Not a dream…'_

'_That wasn't in the dream…'_

'_It's not a dream?'_

He couldn't take it anymore.

He walked up and embraced her petite form. Something he had wanted to do for so long.

"Forgive me." He whispered in her ear softly.

"_**Forgive me."**_

'_But that happened in the dream…'_

Right then Sakura broke out in small sobs. Not knowing what to believe she allowed herself to cry in his arms.

Uchiha Sasuke's arms.

Her husband's arms.

Warm tears dropped from her fiery pastel green eyes. Tears slowly slid their way down her cheeks and slipped down to the cold wooden ground.

Before she knew what was happening she felt his lips on hers.

Sasuke moved his lips against hers while slowly closing his eyes, as she did the same.

What began as a soft and passionate kiss had become rough and hungry. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip begging to taste the sweetness in her mouth. Sakura slightly parted her lips wanting to feel his tongue wander into her mouth. His arms around her tightened as he lightly lifted her off the ground deepening the heated kiss. Their tongues skillfully exploring every crevice of each others mouth. The pink haired kunoichi moaned, burning with all the pleasure he was giving her. Her hands found its way to his raven locks as they instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck. The pleasure and hotness roamed through both of their systems as they grinded their bodies impossibly closer together, tongues dancing in a battle for dominance. The feverish kiss lasted, only breaking away, due to lack of oxygen that was taken away during the enticing kiss.

However much she liked Naruto's kiss, she liked Sasuke's a thousand times more.

Without another word he carried Sakura bridal style to their large silky bed and placed her down gently. He climbed into bed, their bodies closely facing each other as he protectively wrapped his arms around her waist.

A mischievous smirk etched itself on his features as he glanced at her. _'That kiss was just the start, we don't have to stop there.'_

Sasuke stared into the emerald green orbs of his beautiful pink haired wife. How he had longed for her in so many ways. Her creamy smooth body that he yearned to touch, her soft pink hair that flowed in and out of his finger tips and the radiant smile that shone even the darkest of nights.

_Everything. _

Sasuke slowly removed the thin layers of clothing and nipped on the soft skin of her neck, leaving small love bites.

Sakura stirred under his body and realized that she was left with nothing but her under garments. She blushed at the sight and kissed his neck and trailed down as she unzipped his jounin vest. Her finger tips lightly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a well toned chest.

His hands wandered through her every curve. Sakura moaned his name in pleasure when she felt his finger tips lightly glide over her supple flesh. Right then and there was when _things _really started to heat up.

-

Their first time they had sex or to Sakura 'Made love', was on this Christmas night. There's no better way to warm up from the winter chills than this.

-

Sakura nuzzled her head under his neck. Before they drifted into very, very satisfying sleep he whispered…

"Merry Christmas, tenshi," and gave her a chaste kiss on her adorable forehead.

-

-

-

But was it a dream this time?

-

-

-

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up in the arms of Uchiha Sasuke.

"_YAY!"_ She squealed inside.

It wasn't a dream!

_It's real, it really happened._

Sasuke came back on Christmas.

_She wasn't alone._

Sasuke made love to her

_She's not alone._

_-_

_-_

_-_

So I guess you could say Sakura got her happy ending.

-

-

-

It wasn't perfect.

-

-

-

But…

-

-

-

It was a perfect start…

-

-

-

She didn't care, she was happy and so was he.

-

Her dream came true, sort of literally.

-

-

-

Uchiha Sakura…

-

Is not…

-

An impassive devil's broken angel.

-

She was simply …just an angel.

-

Uchiha Sasuke's angel, to be precise.

-

-

-

He's as cold and bitter as winter. She's as sweet and warm as spring.

-

**Inevitably winter will always melt into spring.**

-

-

-

**And that was Uchiha Sasuke's and Sakura's case after all.**

-

-

-

OWARI.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okayyy! So was the ending happy enough for you guys? I hope so, but if you have time please check out my other Sasusaku one-shot or requested NejiIno which i have posted today too!**

**Okay so your thinking 'whoa they've never done it or even kissed and they were married' Wel when they got married they kissed but it wasn't a _real _kiss, kiss alright?! Okay...**

**Please R&R!!! THANKYOU sooo much to everyone that has Reviewed or Read and enjoyed it!! **

**Thankyou to you also my awesomeness beta!**

**Ja ne!**

-----------------------------------------------

**Have a Happi New Year! **


End file.
